There are many existing apparatus and methods for preparing launch devices, such as missiles, to be launched using a global reach system. Some of the existing apparatus and methods utilize silos. However, the use of silos may be costly, time-consuming, and require an excessive number of human man-power, machines, and tools.
An apparatus and/or method for preparing a launch device is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing apparatus and/or methods.